Bulma
Why? Why would you leave me alone here? I don't know this place! Did you know there are giant crabs down there? I do. I '''killed one'.'' ''- Bulma'' Bulma (ブルマ, Burumā; lit. "Bloomers") is a scientist and the daughter of Capsule Corporation's founder, Dr. Brief, the inventor of the Dragon Radar, and is Goku's first friend. She used to be the girlfriend of Yamcha, but moved on and became the wife of Vegeta. With him she had a son named Trunks and a daughter named Bulla/Bra. When not adventuring for Dragon balls, Bulma lives with her family in the Capsule Corporation laboratory in West City. In DBZ Abridged, Bulma is voiced by Megami33. In The Anime Bulma was a central character in the early parts of Dragonball, being the main instigator in the various quests for the Dragon Balls, providing devices and vehicles for the group to use and, through calling on her exaggerated feminine wiles, becoming subject to the various perverted intentions of the sleazier characters the group encounter and playing the role of the damsel in distress. Smart and ambitious, but also selfish and naive. Like many of the original Dragonball cast, Bulma's role as a member of Goku's travelling group was diminished as conflicts became much more physical and aggressive. When Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu were killed in the battle with Nappa and the Saibamen, Bulma led a team with Gohan and Krillin to the planet Namek to try to recover and use the Dragonballs on their home world, but was left stranded, ineffective and frustrated when the situation there dissolved into all-out fighting. During the Android saga, Bulma is revealed as Trunks' mother, and her future self designed the time machine that allowed Trunks to travel to his past and inform the others of the coming attack. When Androids 19 and 20 arrive in South City, Bulma identifies Android 20 as Dr Gero. She also investigates the arrival of a second time machine and its mysterious biological contents. In DBZ: Abridged As in the original, Bulma originally plays a very minor supporting role. Her relationship with Yamcha has effectively ended as the series opens with her discovering him in a compromising position with his pet Puar. After Vegeta is defeated by Goku, Mr Popo arrives at the hospital to show someone to Kami's ship and, amazingly, Bulma survives the experience relatively unscathed thanks to a mutual desire to do violence upon Krillin. She repairs the ship (except the translator) and pilots it to Namek, but when it is almost immediately destroyed upon landing, Bulma sets up camp in a nearby cave and promptly has to clean up after Krillin "relieves himself" all over everything. Bulma is introduced to Dende while on Namek after taking her frustration out on Krillin, asking if he has found "something else to abandon". She had previously been called by her father about Goku arriving there in six days, which she informed the group of. Distracted by the attractive Zarbon, yet horrified by his transformation, Bulma watches as Vegeta destroys him and, when left to guard the last remaining Dragon Ball by Krillin and Gohan, has nightmares of a furious Vegeta assaulting her. She engages in a mech battle in the ocean with a giant crab, and is rescued by Gohan when he remembers that she is the only one who knows how to pilot a spacecraft. When returned to Earth by a wish on the Namekian dragon, Bulma passes on the message from King Kai about the destruction of Namek to the Namekian refugees and invites Vegeta to live with her, apparently in part to spite Yamcha with whom she has broken up after his silence for months. Bulma accompanies the Z Fighters when they rush to try to stop Freeza's attack on Earth, and so meets Future Trunks, whom she immediately flirts with. Although Vegeta likes her plan to deal with the Androids by tracking down Dr Gero and killing him before he can finish building them, she is overruled by the others who want to face the challenge of beating the immensely strong attackers. As Vegeta trains to self-destruction in Capsule Corporation, Bulma chastises him, the two have a contest of wills and as a result hook up. Explosively. 3 years later, Bulma joins the Z Fighters to meet the Androids, determined not to be left out of the action as she did on Namek, having not even seen Freeza. She learns that FT is her son from the future and realizes what she has done when she first met him. Personality Bulma is ambitious and hot-headed - she wishes for adventure and great things, but because of her physical weakness in comparison with the others often finds herself on the sidelines and therefore frustrated. The smartest of the adults, Bulma has a tendency to look for the most logical and efficient solution to the challenges they encounter, and this leads her into conflict with Goku and the other warriors who want to fight things out. She is often annoyed at the Z fighters, particularly Krillin (who seems to lack any sense of restraint), Yamcha (who takes her abilities for granted) and Vegeta (whose arrogance and pride get everyone into trouble). She has a strong flirtatious side, and is happy openly expressing her attraction to the men she encounters. As the daughter of a very wealthy philanthropist, she is socially unconstrained and happy to mix and travel with the Z Fighters who are mostly themselves social outcasts and unashamedly weird. Quotes * "Remember when we used to do stuff? You know, be out there with them and help?" * "I swear to god, if anything happens to me when I'm gone, I'm kicking Krillin's ass." * "... OH MY GOD IT'S EVERYWHERE" * "We're going to have a penthouse suite, and he'll drive a Corvette and we'll make love every KILL IT WITH FIRE" * "Wait. We don't have to do any of that. Hear me out. We just have to gather the Dragonballs, have the dragon tell us where to find the guy who's making the Androids, find him, then murder that son of a bitch in cold blood." Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans